


Girl's Night

by lovelyavengers (fandomsandxfiles)



Series: Jack Thompson Things [23]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandxfiles/pseuds/lovelyavengers
Summary: You and Peggy get yourselves into a spot of trouble on a night out.
Relationships: Jack Thompson (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Jack Thompson Things [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120916
Kudos: 20





	Girl's Night

**Author's Note:**

> I took requests using the fictober event prompts over on my tumblr fic blog [@fandomsandxfiles-writes](https://fandomsandxfiles-writes.tumblr.com/), and i wasn't going to post them here, but i think i changed my mind :) 
> 
> the prompts that was requested for this fic is bolded.

You were starting to think that maybe doing some "light surveillance" on a suspected HYDRA base wasn't really the best activity for you and Peggy the next time you had a "girl's night." Why? Because you underestimated the security of the base, they heard you and Peggy. So now you were sitting in a dark room, tied to a chair, and desperately trying to figure out a plan for how the two of you were going to get out of this. 

Peggy turned to you. "Y/N I'm sorry I dragged you into this," she said.

"Don't worry about it," you said, shaking your head. "This night has been more interesting than what would have happened if I stayed home."

"You know what's going to happen if we don't get out of here soon though, right?" she asked, raising her eyebrows slightly. "They're going to try and place a ransom call."

Your eyes widened. "Oh," you said suddenly. "And we didn't tell-"

"Nope."

"That means that-"

"Yeah."

"You know we're screwed right?"

"That's why we have to find a way out of here," she said, trying to stretch her arm out of the rope so she could get to the gun she had hidden in her garter holster.

"If we make it out of here, this stays between us," you said as you fiddled with the ties on your own wrists.

"Agreed."

***

_"Come on Jack, it's girl's night!" you laughed. "You being there would defeat the purpose!"_

_He wrapped his arms around you and placed a kiss on your cheek, sighing dramatically. "Okay," he said. "I guess you can go have fun without me."_

_You smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "Maybe you and Daniel can go out for a drink or something, because Peggy and I will be together."_

_"Is that what you'll be doing?" he asked._

_"More or less," you said. "Peggy said something about breaking into Howard's penthouse and stealing all his expensive liquor because she still has the key, and since no one has been living there since Peggy moved to LA and Angie got her big break, we'll probably stay the night there if we get too drunk."_

_"Alright, I'll call Sousa and see if he wants to go to a bar or something."_

_"Come on, I'm sure you'll have fun,' you said, smiling. "We never get to see them anymore because they live on the other side of the country. I see your ugly face every day."_

_"Yeah, I guess you're - Hey!" he said when he processed your remark._

_You just laughed at the look he gave you. "You know I love you, you big loon."_

_"How about a kiss then? For my feelings?"_

_"Oh I guess," you said dramatically, kissing him lightly on the lips. "Does that make you feel better?"_

_"I mean, I wouldn't say no to another kiss..."_

_You rolled your eyes at him, but obliged anyway._

_***_

As it turned out, these HYDRA goons were much more adept than you and Peggy had thought. You still hadn't been able to break free, but no one had gone over to the telephone in the room and placed a ransom call to Daniel or Jack, so you were still hopeful. Peggy wasn't exactly a nobody when it came to secret spy organizations, and you were sure by hanging out with her your name had gotten on some lists too. What you weren't expecting though, was to hear an explosion and a commotion from the room adjacent to the one you were being held in. Minutes later, the door burst open and Daniel walked in, gun raised and ready to shoot.

You looked over at Peggy to see her eyes widen. "Daniel?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

He walked over to the two of you and started to cut the ropes that bound you to the chairs before he spoke. "You left the file for this base open on the bed in the hotel. You're lucky I forgot my watch when Jack and I were going out for drinks, or I wouldn't have noticed it."

"Speaking of, where is Jack?" you asked.

Daniel opened his mouth to answer, but he didn't even have to speak, because at that moment, Jack came bursting into the room, with a crazed expression on his face and his gun raised. He calmed down a little when he saw you and Peggy unharmed. "I don't know about you, but this doesn't look like Stark's penthouse to me," he said, panting slightly. "Next time, you two need to tell us when you're going to do something incredibly stupid. **I'm not doing that again.** "

"What exactly is 'that?'" you asked, confused.

"He punched down a door with his bare fist because he thought they were hurting you," Daniel said. "I told him to shoot out the lock, but he wouldn't listen."

You raised your eyebrows at him. "Really?"

"I'm not taking any flack from the people who thought it would be a good idea to sneak into a HYDRA base on a Friday night instead of going out for a drink like normal people," Jack said defensively.

"In our defense, we didn't realize that this base would be as heavily guarded. The file said it was nearly abandoned," Peggy said.

"It doesn't matter!" Jack said. "If you're going to go spying on enemy bases you should at least tell us, so we know where you are!"

"As much as I'd love to continue this conversation right now," you said. "Don't you think it's a good idea that we get out of here?"

***

The rest of the night passed without incident, and soon you were getting ready to go to sleep. You slipped into bed next to Jack and turned the lamp off. Right as the darkness settled, you heard his voice. "I was worried."

"Huh?" you said sleepily.

You felt his arms wrap around you and pull you closer. "I was worried about you," he said. "And I never want to feel that again."

You leaned over and kissed him lightly. "Don't worry," you said. "Next time Peggy and I break into some enemy base, we'll let you know, okay?"

"That's not exactly the answer I was looking for."

You snuggled in his embrace. "I love you," you said as you shut your eyes.

"Yeah, I love you too," he said, and the two of you drifted off to sleep.

_\- the end -_


End file.
